


Boundaries

by knockoutmouse



Series: Changed [4]
Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Bisexuality erasure, Frottage, Groping, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: How the Cory/Trevor/Sarah relationship startedVaguely sequel-ish to "Changed," but can be read as a standalone





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first time writing an actual canonical relationship

It wasn’t that Cory and Trevor had exactly stopped sleeping together. Because, Trevor reasoned, if you called it _sleeping together_ , that implied that there was a relationship. Or at least, you know, an acknowledgment from both people involved that they were repeatedly choosing to have sex with each other. But that would make things gay. And they weren’t gay. They both liked girls. So that was that. 

Things had just gotten slightly out of hand a few times, that was all. They’d been horny and desperate and the situation had…escalated. But then the last time, after—whatever it was they had been doing, Cory had given him that puppy-eyed look that he used on girls, and had tried to get all _affectionate_ , trying to cuddle with him or some shit. Trevor didn’t know how to deal with that, in fact had panicked a little, and promptly got up and went to his own room. 

After that, nothing else had happened. Neither one of them had made a move. And, after a couple weeks, it was easy enough to pretend that nothing had ever happened. Thinking about it while jerking off totally didn’t count, Trevor was pretty sure. Even if he did do it almost every night. But that was just pretend. 

So it was exactly like nothing had happened. 

That is, until a few more weeks after that, when Sarah invited them over—to keep her company, she’d said, while Lucy and Trinity were gone for the weekend. 

That’s when things got a little confusing. Sarah had been waiting for them, the trailer lit only by the dim light of a table lamp and the glow of the TV screen, playing some late night horror movie. As she’d reached across the kitchen counter to retrieve a bottle of liquor, leaning over with her ass in the air, barely covered by her short spandex skirt, Trevor couldn’t muster the willpower not to stare. Apparently Cory couldn’t, either. They both caught the other looking at the same moment. Trevor looked away sheepishly, feeling himself beginning to blush. Cory grinned at him.

“Dude,” he whispered to Trevor. “She totally wants us.”

“Shh,” hissed Trevor, nodding toward Sarah, meaning _she’ll hear you_.

“Well, it’s true.”

“Shut up.”

No way was she into them both. One of them, sure. Plausible enough. Being realistic, Trevor knew it probably wasn’t him. 

But he hadn’t complained, as Sarah had brought over three drinks, ice clinking in the glasses. She carried them all together in one hand, holding the glasses together at the center, and after she set them down, she licked the rum and coke from her fingertips. 

They’d watched the movie, and drunk their drinks, and smoked a little, and gradually, the three of them had ended up sitting close together. Trevor couldn’t help thinking about what Cory had said. But no way would Sarah be into both of them, together. Sure, they’d done that before, a couple times, with one night stands who’d been down for it. But Sarah—she seemed like she’d tell them to fuck off and throw them out if they suggested such a thing. 

Besides, even if she was interested in one of them, it definitely wouldn’t be him.

The next time Trevor looked over, his suspicions were confirmed. Cory’s hand rested on Sarah’s shoulder, one fingertip tracing along her bra strap. Right. That was settled, then. Trevor knew he should get up and leave them to it, but the booze and the dope had kicked in nicely, and this spot on the sofa next to Sarah was so warm and comfortable. 

Then, just as he really was willing himself to get up, there was Sarah’s hand on his knee, and then she was leaning in and kissing him. Oh. And over her shoulder, there was Cory, with a totally injured look that lasted only until she turned and kissed him too. 

Then Sarah and Trevor were making out, and Cory moved to kiss her along the neck and collarbone, pulling down the front of her shirt, one hand dipping into her lacy black bra. Sarah placed Trevor’s hand on her other breast. He pressed his palm against her, feeling the warmth and fullness, stroking his thumb over her nipple. 

She shifted on the sofa, parting her legs, and he accepted the invitation, running his hand up her inner thigh. He ventured further, cupping her pussy, giving a gentle squeeze. Her panties were already wet. He pulled aside the silky fabric, stroking down over her thick labia, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

Then, again to his surprise, her hand was between his legs, roughly massaging him through his pants. Cory breathed in sharply, and Trevor realized she must be doing the same  
thing to him. The idea of that turned him on even more.

 _How come?_ his brain sneered at him. _Is it because you want him more than you want her? Why don’t you just cut out the middleman, eh?_

Of course not. That was ridiculous. That wasn’t what he wanted at all. It was just the idea of a lady who wanted cock so bad she needed two at once— _that_ was hot. That was the reason he and Cory liked to hook up with girls together. The only reason. 

“Hey,” said Sarah, interrupting this train of thought. “You know what would be kinda hot?”

“What’s that?” asked Trevor.

“Well—maybe it’s a little out there,” said Sarah, almost shy now, in contrast to her usual demeanor, “but I’ve always thought it would be really sexy if you two made out.”

“What? No way!” said Trevor at the same time that Cory shrugged and answered, “Sure, I’m down.”

It was only for an instant that the hurt look registered on Cory’s face before he said, “Nah, dude, you’re right, that’s totally gay.” But for that one second, the expression had been there, as real as if Trevor had slapped him. 

“I—I mean,” Trevor backpedaled, “Maybe it wouldn’t be _that_ gay.” 

Cory shrugged. “I mean, if Sarah wants us to, I thought maybe—I dunno, it wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Trevor, considering. “If we make out with each other to get ladies hot for us, that’s totally not gay. That’s like super straight.”

“See, that’s what I was thinking,” said Cory, relieved. 

“Yeah,” said Trevor. “Okay.”

He took a step toward Cory. But now he was nervous—more than nervous, _terrified_ , because no matter what else had happened between them, they had never kissed. That would have been crossing a line, somehow. 

Before Trevor could worry about it any further, Cory solved the problem by standing up on his toes and kissing him softly on the mouth. 

Trevor closed his eyes, lost in the sensation, and then Cory had pulled back and was looking up at him, waiting for a response. 

Trevor leaned in and kissed him back. And then they were making out, and Cory’s hand was on Trevor’s back, pulling him in closer, and then Trevor pushed Cory down on the sofa and was on top of him. Shit, if he’d known that kissing each other would be like this, he would have tried it before. 

Cory kissed Trevor just below the jaw, then, in the same spot, bit down, sucking, sure to leave a bruise. Somehow, knowing that he was being marked made it even hotter. 

“Fuck,” Trevor whispered. He pulled up Cory’s shirt, kissing him on the stomach and chest. And Cory’s hands were under Trevor’s shirt, now were fumbling with the fly of his jeans. Trevor caught him by the wrists, leaned forward to push him back onto the cushions, and as he did so, he gasped at the friction of his dick against Cory’s thigh. Trevor repeated the motion. 

“Ohh, dude, come on, please—”

Trevor understood. He readjusted their positions so that the next time he moved, his dick rubbed against Cory’s. 

“Oh my God, Trev, please—”

Somehow, both of them got their pants off, or at least pulled down, so that they could thrust their cocks directly against each other. Cory took hold of them both, the pressure of his hand making the sensation stronger. Trevor was getting close already, and the way Cory was panting and giving little whimpers under him, making incoherent pleas—

With one final jerk of his hips, Trevor finished, and so did Cory at almost the same time. Breathing hard, they collapsed onto the sofa cushions tangled together. 

“Fuck,” said Sarah, causing them both to start guiltily. “That _was_ hot.”

“Sorry, Sarah,” said Trevor automatically.

“Sorry, Sarah,” echoed Cory. “We’ll make it up to you.”

“We’ll do whatever you want!”

Sarah raised her eyebrows with a smirk. “Oh, I have plenty of ideas…”


End file.
